


Voice

by infizero



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Developing Friendships, F/F, LOONAVERSE Universe, Memories, Party, Recovered Memories, The Midnight Festival, Timeline Shenanigans, Unrequited Love, hyunjin & chuu's relationship in this can be read as romantic if you want, i left it intentionally vague, mentions of So What, takes place during why not, the loona girls have their memories from previous timelines but its mixed up and foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: After ending up alone during the Midnight Festival, Hyunjin and Chuu find solace in each other.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu (onesided), Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin (onesided), Kim Hyunjin & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is about the fictional Loonaverse characters, not the real life idols. (That should be pretty obvious from the fic, but still.)
> 
> I imagined the setting to be the background of the first concept pictures, with the palm tree lights and everything. Also, like most Loonaverse fics, this is based on the theories I agree with. Everyone has their own interpretation of the events of the Loonaverse, and all those interpretations are valid!

Hyunjin sighed, lingering by the palm tree wrapped up in lights. She was naturally an introvert, and although she knew the other girls at the festival were tied to her by destiny or fate or something, she still couldn't bring herself to go out and socialize.

So instead, she leaned against the tree and hoped no one noticed her absence. It wasn't like she was that important to all this stuff anyways. She was just a normal girl from Earth - she wasn't an android or an angel; she didn't have superpowers or magic fruit.

She was just... Hyunjin.

There was  _ something _ else; maybe she had been from another world? Her memories were blurred and mixed together. It was hard to tell what was from this timeline and what had happened in another. But for the most part, she was just your average girl.

She glanced over at the rest of the festival, watching as Vivi laughed at something one of the girls (Yves, maybe?) said. The girl was (used to be?) an android, and even she was more sociable than-

"Oh, sorry."

Hyunjin was yanked out of her thoughts by a bright voice coming beside her. She glanced up to see a girl with stringy dark hair staring at her, looking embarrassed.

"I'll just, um..." the girl awkwardly shuffled around to leave.

"Wait," Hyunjin called out. The girl turned back around, blinking at her curiously. "Chuu, right?"

The girl nodded.

"You can stay. I don't mind."

Chuu blinked again before a small smile appeared on her face. She returned to the tree and slunk down the trunk until she was sat on the ground. Hyunjin winced seeing her bright colored clothes touch the dirt, but she didn't seem to care.

They sat in silence for a moment, amongst the noise of the festival, before Hyunjin heard her sigh miserably.

"She never looks at me like that," she whispered underneath her breath, barely loud enough to hear over the party.

Hyunjin glanced at her curiously, following her gaze to... ah.

"Do you... like Yves?"

Chuu startled and whipped her head over to her. "How did you...?"

"It takes one to know one." Hyunjin offered weakly.

Chuu gave her a blank stare before something seemed to click. "Wait, who do you-"

"Heejin," she answered, not even hesitating. At this point she knew it was hopeless; there was no reason to hide her idiotic little crush.

"Does she... like you back?" Chuu whispered.

Hyunjin shook her head. "I don't think she does. I mean, maybe she likes me back. But it wouldn't matter in the end. I've always been too much of a coward to tell her how I feel."

Chuu frowned and closed her eyes. "I've got the opposite problem. I feel like I've made it so obvious that I like her, but Yves never even gives me a second glance. Not unless it benefits her somehow."

Hyunjin wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but before she could question it, Chuu gave out a pitiful little laugh.

"I know, I should just give up on her," she mumbled. "She's got a girlfriend anyways. They were together in one of the other timelines or something. Says they're tied together by fate or destiny or whatever."

Hyunjin glanced back at the party. Indeed, Yves certainly seemed to be enraptured by Vivi's chatter, and she even caught a glimpse of her reaching out for the other girl's hand.

"You know they were looking for each other? Neither of them had their memories from the other timelines, but they still sought each other out." Chuu's voice broke. "They must really love each other for their bond to persist through all that."

Hyunjin wasn't sure what to say. Heejin just didn't seem to like her like that, but Chuu's unrequited crush was on a whole 'nother level.

"That sucks," was all she said.

Chuu chuckled weakly, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Yeah, it does."

They both stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say. Hyunjin continued to watch the party, glancing down at Chuu every so often. After a moment, the girl stretched and let out a small squeak.

"Unngh, this is the worst. Let's talk about something else," Chuu said, standing up from the tree and turning to face Hyunjin. "What's Earth like? I haven't been there for very long. It must be so cool to live there all the time!"

Hyunjin snorted. Earth? Cool? How could boring old Earth compare to the perfect utopia of Eden? This girl didn't make sense. Then again, most of what went on with the twelve of them didn't make sense.

"Well, I dunno. I just go to school with Heejin, Vivi, Yeojin and Go Won. It's not particularly interesting," she shrugged.

Contrary to Hyunjin's unenthused answer, Chuu's face lit up. "School!? I've always wanted to go to school! I mean, we had something like it in Eden, with this teacher lady who'd monitor us. Yves never liked her."

"Who's this teacher lady?" Hyunjin asked. She didn't know there were more people in Eden than just Chuu, Yves, Olivia Hye and Choerry.

"I think she was like, an archangel or something? I dunno, ever since my memories from the other timelines came back I can't remember what happened here and what happened there." Chuu complained. "Like, I think that girl with the blue hair, Go Won or whatever, was in Eden at some point? I feel like I was friends with her. I dunno."

Hyunjin felt her there. "I think Choerry used to live on Earth at one point? She might've actually replaced me or something. And that girl Haseul was there too..."

Chuu's face fell at the mention of Haseul. "I met her once. In one of the other timelines, I think. After I fell to Earth."

"I hope she's safe, wherever she is." Chuu murmured. Hyunjin nodded.

Silence.

Haseul was a mystery. Hyunjin remembered her, knew that they used to be close friends, used to go to school together but... it was like those memories were locked away. She knew they existed, that in another timeline they had been friends, but she couldn't recall anything specific. Heejin and Vivi had expressed the same feelings, but no matter what, nothing seemed to come to mind.

Go Won was another mystery entirely. Hyunjin had been friends with her for a long time, but there was this sense that something was off... that someone else should have been in her place.

The girl refused to talk about Haseul. Hyunjin could sense she knew more than she let on, but she had no idea why. 

It was similar with that wolfish girl from Eden, Olivia Hye. Apparently, she had saved Haseul in another timeline when she had burned the moon. (The reason for those meteors and flaming moon that it seemed only they could see.) But even she couldn't say why.

Loona felt incomplete. It was wrong; they could could all feel it. They were missing one, and they wouldn't stop until they found her.

Chuu pushed herself off the tree, snapping Hyunjin out of her thoughts. She offered a hand to the other girl, using her other to gesture towards the rest of the girls.

"May I have this dance?"

Hyunjin's eyes widened. She glanced over at the party, at Heejin talking to some other girl, unfazed by her best friend's disappearance. She brought her gaze back to Chuu and grinned, taking her hand.

"You bet."

**Author's Note:**

> Having trouble writing a fic about a MV where it's not clear when or where it's happening? Easy! Make it so the characters themselves don't know how it relates to the other MVs!
> 
> But seriously though, this is kind of a mess lmao. Why Not has so much lore but I don't know what's going oooonnn
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a Kudos! Comments are greatly appreciated too! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @infizero


End file.
